


Top Bunk

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: England (Country), F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for <a href="http://winchestersinthedrift.tumblr.com/post/120559335508/ok-guys-first-of-all-i-just-wanna-say-that-the-i">winchestersinthedrift‘s Girl In Every Port prompt project</a>.</p><p>Prompt: Falmouth, UK.</p><p>Ever wondered if Sam and Dean got up to anything else after discovering Crowley’s bones in Scotland during season 6?</p><p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/121439509260/top-bunk">Story on Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Bunk

The motherfucker was late. I was out in the open and I didn’t like it. I was in an old Irish bar, and I was alone on the top floor. I tried to tell Sam over the phone that it was a long way from that corner of Scotland all the way down to Falmouth, Cornwall… in England. But no, no, he and Dean would be there within less than half-a-day.

Bullshit.

I looked over at the satchel on the bench beside me, the book’s protective case inside filling it out completely. A pricey, 15th Century edition of The Magical Treatise of Solomon, or Hygromanteia, an off-catalogue item from Gutenberg’s press. Rare. Priceless some would say. And I was “giving” it to Sam Winchester for nothing.

Sure, sure, he saved me from some nasties back in Stanford this one weekend while Jess was hanging with her pals. But were two murderous ghosts really worth this book? This particular book?

The Key of Solomon was one thing, but this baby is the damn source! John Dee himself had left notes in the margins some two hundred years later. But I wasn’t stupid. I’d scanned and X-rayed the book to the last fibre. I’d noted all of its secrets. Translated large parts of it.

But they were in a jam, needed hard to find information… and a part of me felt like it was worth it if it could help more people, like Sam had helped me once.

I owed him my scalp, so he’d reminded me.

What’s a book restorer to do? Not answer emails from old college pals telling them about the cool shit you’re up to: that’s what.

I took a sip of the cider, almost a scrumpy, I’d purchased from the bar downstairs. It’s my third drink, the previous two being black coffees. It was tangy and hardened my resolve to see things through. I glanced at my watch. They were over three hours late and I couldn’t stop worrying a loose thread on the left of my jeans. My jacket was pulled tightly around me, a cushion should I be disappointed.

Finally, I heard voices on the stairs.

“Her text said she was upstairs.” I recognised that voice, though there was a quality to it that was different, beyond the deepening it should have gained with age. I waved at Sam as his head popped up over the banisters, and I smiled at who I assumed was his brother - Dean.

They had a pint of lager each. And a part of me was glad that they weren’t just going to take the book and leave.

Sam spotted me and walked briskly over to my table and sat down opposite, smiling. Dean perched beside Sam, his look a little confused.

“You got the book?” Sam asked and I pointed at the stachel beside me.

“Wait a minute, we drove over fourteen hours for some book?!” Dean cried.

I narrowed my eyes at Dean. “It’s not just ‘some book’, it’s the damn ‘Magical Treatise of Solomon’ or ‘Hygromanteia’: it’s the book that the Key of Solomon was derived from!”

Dean quieted down and took a sip of his lager. “How do you two know each other?”

“I was an exchange student at Stanford during Sam’s second year there.”

“And?”

Sam cleared his throat. “And I saved her ass from two ghosts one night.”

“And the two of you stayed in touch?” Dean looked between Sam and me.

“Sorta,” I replied and then finished my cider.

“Hey,” Sam reached his right hand out across the table. “Do you mind if we stayed at your place for the night? We’ve got a flight from ‘Briz-toll’ late tomorrow.”

I looked at his hand with suspicion, there was a warmth here that I was not expecting. But Sam was good people. “Fine, but you’ll probably wanna make sure you shift your arses into gear first thing in the morning.”

“Of course,” Sam replied, all smiles.

“Okay, well, excuse me, but I need another drink.” I slipped out from the table and headed down to the bar. A night with Sam and Dean in my apartment? I thought to myself as I headed down the stairs and wondered how I’d keep them entertained.

*

Dean carefully drove their hire car up through the port town, until we reached the apartments where I lived. Sam kept the book with him as they brought their bags up the stairs, going two floors before we reached my door. I could feel the hairs prickling up on the back of my neck. I sent a nervous smile back towards the guys as I unlocked my apartment.

“It’s not much, but we’ve got a view,” I said as I opened the door, threw my jacket off, exposing my bare arms, and walked towards the windows in the living room that looked out across the port.

“We sure do,” said Sam, his words purposefully open to more than one interpretation. My breathing quickened.

“Okay,” Dean put his bags down beside my sofa, “I’m gonna go grab some beers from that store we passed, and something to eat. Anyone else need something?”

Silence.

“Alright then.”

Dean closed the door behind him. There was a chance my heart was trying to escape through my mouth as Sam sidled up behind me. His hands started stroking up my bare arms. His breathing was heavy.

“Sam, why now?” I asked, trying to control myself. He’d always been very attractive, and he’d aged well - with his brown hair beautifully framing his face. He’d only just become a man when I’d originally met him and he had been very attached to Jess. So, I’d never allowed myself to think of him as-

His large hands pulled me around to face him. “Because I’ve wanted to ever since that night.” And he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against mine. It was electric. Then he pressed his mouth against mine and it was like I was being pulled down into a pool of need I didn’t know had existed inside me.

I could taste the lager he’d been drinking. His musk filled my nostrils and I found my hands reaching up to his hair and gently grabbing it, bringing him closer, closer…

How was I to know how much I’d been missing out on all these years?

Sam’s breathing hitched as he teased my mouth more open and began to swirl his tongue around mine. My heart thundered in my chest and I could feel that I wanted more. That he needed more. And that kisses were not going to be enough.

Pulling away, I took his right hand in my left and led him to my bedroom. Before I could do anything else, Sam let go of my hand and grabbed me from behind, pulling me close and letting his hands cup my breasts through my shirt before trailing his right hand down between my legs. He rubbed at me through my jeans.

“Sam,” I groaned, feeling myself slide over myself. I couldn’t remember the last time that someone had had that kind of effect on me or I had allowed myself to be this close to another human.

Sam nuzzled his nose up against my left ear, landing soft kisses on it before moving to my jawline. And as he continued to rub at me through my clothes, I could feel my need expanding inside me, just as his cock hardened by my buttocks, the swell beneath his jeans unmistakeable.

“You know, I thought you only wanted the book,” I said breathlessly as Sam continued to work me up.

I felt Sam smile as he landed a kiss on the side of my left cheek. “That was before I saw how much you’d blossomed since college,” Sam murmured, squeezing my left breast tight to emphasize his point.

“So,” I teased, not offended, “you didn’t find me attractive when I was at Stanford?”

Before replying, Sam let go and then spun me around to face him, pulling me close, his face almost touching mine. His breaths were hot and quick. There was a dark look in his eyes, his pupils blown with lust.

“I did, but,” he reached behind me and cupped my ass in his giant hands, “you’ve filled out well since then.”

I felt myself blush before Sam drove his mouth down onto mine again and sucked at my bottom lip, puffing it out, before teasing my lips open once more and allowing me to put my tongue in his mouth. Sam began to grind gently against me as he slid his right leg between mine, giving us both a taste of the friction that we so clearly desired.

Pulling away from our kisses, I asked, “What about Dean?”

Sam gave me a wolfish smile. “Don’t worry about Dean,” he replied before bringing his lips to mine again and kissing me deeply.

I felt myself being nudged closer to the bed, before falling backwards on to it, my feet still on the floor.

“Help me take these off,” Sam ordered as he started unbuttoning my jeans. I raised my hips from the bed and Sam slid my jeans and panites off before kneeling in front of my prone form and easing my legs apart.

I watched over the curves of my breasts as Sam lowered his face between my legs. I took a deep breath as Sam’s fingers slid across my dripping folds before gently pulling them apart and then sliding his tongue across my clit. Shuddering in pleasure, my hands gripped the bed sheets as Sam began to work me with his tongue.

I cried out as he eased two fingers inside of me and began to pump away at that one spot and it felt so good. My hands were clamped hard around the sheets and I couldn’t stop myself as my hips bucked towards Sam, his fingers and tongue coaxing me to the brink.

Sam groaned as I orgasmed, the vibrations from his mouth prolonging my pleasure. My breathing was short and quick as Sam climbed up from between my legs and stood so that he could start removing his clothes. Regaining my senses enough, I crawled out of my remaining clothes and then shifted up my bed and to the middle.

Looking up at Sam, I saw his dick springing free as he finished removing his jeans and boxers. I sized him up, swallowing subconsciously, and opened up a drawer beside my bed, pulling out a wrapped condom.

“Here,” I said as I chucked the packet towards Sam, “put that on.”

Licking his lips, Sam picked up the condom packet and carefully opened it. He seemed to enjoy me watching as he teased the latex on. Finally, he crawled on to the bed and set himself between my legs, hovering.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice husky with need.

“Yes!”

Sam placed his hands either side of my head, and then gently eased himself inside my heat. His eyes closed and his lips parted as he allowed himself to feel me for the first time. Lowering his face down to mine, Sam kissed me, smelling and tasting of me, and began to thrust, slowly at first and then faster, needy. I stroked a hand along his sweat covered pecs, admiring the firmness there.

Pressing inside me, it felt good, but then I shifted my hips and pulled my legs towards me. Sam got the hint and - leaving a kiss on my lips - pushed himself up on to his knees and arranged my feet on his chest, his hands curling around my calves. He started slow and easy, pumping down into me, pressing into me where I needed it, and I looked up at him, taking him all in, his body glistening in the early evening light coming in through the bedroom window.

As sensitive as I already was, I could feel myself getting close and when Sam suddenly brought his right hand down to where he was joined with me and began rubbing at my clit once more, I couldn’t hold back. The pressure inside me was too much, as my core ached and I was driven over, screaming Sam’s name and shuddering around him.

My second orgasm subsiding, I looked deep into Sam’s blown eyes, and saw a hunger there that I’d not quite realised before. Sam licked his lips and looked down at me, needy, almost asking for permission as he kept his pace constant. He wasn’t sure if he could take what he needed.

“ _Fuck_ me,” I ordered and Sam gave me a devilish grin as he affixed both his hands to my calves again and did just that. He pumped down into me, bumping into my G-spot, but at a speed that suited him more. The pace was fast and desperate, his hips moving at an unbelievable rate.

It didn’t matter that we were going at Sam’s pace, my hips rucked up towards his as my hands clasped the bed sheets and I shouted his name again and again, feeling myself clench around Sam as he rode me through another orgasm. And then Sam shuddered and he pushed himself back down to me, bringing our lips together once more, greedily kissing me as he pumped his way through his own climax.

Sweating, chests heaving, Sam pulled out and removed the condom, standing up to put it in my bedroom bin. I pushed myself on to the backs of my arms and smiled at him as he looked out my bedroom window to the sight of the sprawling port below.

“Nice view,” I said.

Sam looked back at me, grinning. “Definitely,” he said as his eyes raked over my naked body.

Heaving myself off the bed, I found a blue silk dressing gown and pulled it around myself. “Want a cuppa?” I asked.

“Sure,” Sam replied, reaching for his boxers and t-shirt, “no-”

“No milk,” I finished for him. “I remember.”

*

Dean returned about an hour later, takeout and beers in hand. He’d gone to a local kebab house, fascinated by the spinning, spitting logs of meat and gotten everyone a bit of everything.

Sam and I attacked our food like starving people and I caught Dean looking at Sam with a troubled gaze as I bit down into the green chilli that had been placed on my pile of greasy meats. Dean’s eyes slowly passed to me and he smiled, wiping away the worry that had been on his face.

The evening was spent chatting and sharing war stories. I could tell that the guys were holding some things back, that some level of fucked up shit had gone down and they did not want to trouble me with it, which was fine with me. But I could tell that the two of them had gone through a lot and that Sam was not the guy I had met back at Stanford. The two of them were puzzles, but where I was happy to pick apart the Hygromanteia - it wasn’t my place to chisel away at the unspoken thoughts and memories of those two.

And then the conversation finally circled back round to the book that had brought them all the way here in the first place.

“So, you’re just giving us the book?” Dean had suddenly asked.

“I owed Sam,” I stated, taking a swig from one of the bottles of cider Dean had had bought just for me.

I watched Dean frown at Sam. Sam ignored him. Clearly something wasn’t quite right, either with Sam taking the book or with the way Sam had asked for it. But I wasn’t going to pry further that night. I’d gotten what I wanted from the book, and if I wasn’t going to be selling it on, at least I’d still be able to mine its secrets.

It was getting late. I finished my cider and got up from my perch.

“You guys can fight over who gets wha-” I started, before Sam got up and strode towards me.

His hair brushed my face as he leaned down and whispered in my right ear, in a voice dripping with need, “Can I bunk with you?”

I looked over at Dean, who was rolling his eyes at us. He was already reaching out for the bedding I’d left for use with the sofa bed.

Licking my lips I turned to Sam and nuzzled my face against his. “Fine, but I’m on top this time.”


End file.
